Plank
A Plank is a common Construction item and is used in several quests. It is made of normal wood. Although Construction is a Members-only skill, the plank is available to Free-to-play as it is used in Dragon Slayer and was used in Unstable Foundations. Construction Members can take four different types of logs to the sawmill near Varrock, in Prifddinas or the plank maker in Taverley to be changed to different types of planks for a price. The basic plank costs 100 coins to make. Planks can then be used to make Construction furniture. Using a plank in Construction grants varying quantities of Construction experience and usually also involves nails. In addition to physically taking logs to the sawmill, players may also send their servant to the sawmill to convert them into planks. The Plank Make spell from the Lunar spellbook may also be used by players who have completed the Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor quests and have level 86 Magic. Spawns Planks also spawn in certain locations: *North of the Barbarian agility course (4) (This is a great spot due to the bank chest in the next building.) *Crandor near wrecked ship, on the beach (2) and in the water (2+1, requiring Telekinetic Grab move both ends of ship) *On Entrana west of the Law altar (2) *Miscellania dungeon near the platform *Port Khazard near the General Store (2) *Near the start of the Underground Pass *Ape Atoll, in an abandoned shack south of the gates (2) *In the Wilderness: **Near the Eastern Ruins (1) **The Graveyard of Shadows (5) **Clan Wars **Throughout the Western Ruins - probably the best place, though it is dangerous (Around 10) *In the goat pen in the Mountain Camp (1) *In the dungeon beneath Miscellania and Etceteria - use the lift platform to go up (1) Quests *Hunt for Red Raktuber - 4 needed. (5 needed, if you don't have a penguin suit.) *Dragon Slayer - 3 needed. *The Great Brain Robbery - 18 needed. *Horror From The Deep - 2 needed. *Mountain Daughter - 1 needed. *Observatory Quest - 3 needed. *Perils of Ice Mountain - 2 needed. *Royal Trouble - 1 needed. *Underground Pass - 1 needed. *In Search of the Myreque - 6 needed. *Darkness of Hallowvale - 2 needed. *Glorious Memories - 1 needed. *In Aid of the Myreque - 11 needed. *Unstable Foundations - 1 needed. Dropping monsters Tip If players have access to the Balloon transport system they may use it to make planks quickly. Start at Castle Wars, using the Bank chest, and use the balloon to travel between there and the Varrock sawmill. Due to weight restrictions, players may only carry about 18 logs to be made into planks at a time (as well as the money to make the planks and the Willow logs for the transport and a ring of duelling to return to Castle Wars. Players can take the maximum 26 logs per trip by using Weight-reducing equipment. Note: Familiars cannot be used on the balloon transport system. nl:Plank fi:Plank Category:Construction